First Year of University
by longlostwriter
Summary: Human University AU, with human names used. Lukas is off to his first year of university, but things don't go as planned when he meets his roommate, an obnoxious guy by the name of Mathias. Oh boy, freshman year is going to be hectic... (Primarily DenNor, but some other Hetalia characters will find their way in!)
1. Prologue

This was it. The day had finally come, and there was a slight bit of excitement bristling under Lukas' usual stoic expression. His bags were packed and waiting by the front door; two large suitcases stuffed to the brim with everything he'll need for the next eight months. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, filled with things he might need on the long train ride. He slid his feet into his sneakers, not even bothering to properly tie them.

Emil was standing behind him, leaning against the wall. His face was crumpled and his eyes were tight, trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill. Lukas straightened up, and turned to say goodbye to his brother.

"I'll be back at Christmas," he promised, pulling the younger man in for a hug. It was unconventional for the Nordic pair to be so touchy-feely, but this was an exception. Emil grabbed on to the back of his brother's shirt, hugging him tight. Lukas returned the gesture, resting his hands gently on the back of Emil's trembling back.

"I'll miss you," the Icelandic man whispered, breathing in his brother's scent. "It'll be lonely here without you."

Lukas pulled back and placed his hands on Emil's shoulders, his dull blue eyes locking onto the other's violet ones. He sighed, trying to think of something to say.

"You'll still have mother," he finally managed. "Even though she isn't here often, she'll care for you."

"I doubt it."

"Hey," Lukas chastised, dropping his hands. "She's the only source of income for this household. If you want to make it through these next two years, I suggest you at least _try_ to respect that."

Emil shrugged, sniffing heartily. He let out a shaky breath before nodding, offering Lukas a weak smile.

"I'll see you at Christmas, then."

"I'll call you when I get there," Lukas replied, shifting his backpack so he could pick up his suitcases. "Take care, Emil."

"_Bless_, big brother."

* * *

The train ride was going to be long and boring, as expected. Luckily, the seat next to Lukas was empty, allowing him more room to place his bag, or rest his feet should he need it. He watched out the window as the familiar scene of his hometown flashed past his eyes. Once the last of the suburban houses disappeared, he turned to his book for some comfort. He still had nine hours left till he reached his destination, and he was hoping to finish his novel before he got there. He adjusted himself to find a comfortable position before cracking the spine on his book and turning to the first page.

* * *

The train came to a shuddering stop while Lukas was on his last few chapters. He grumbled as he put the book in his bag, blinking rapidly to try and see straight again after being so focused on the pages. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the whole day, earning about 3 hours of sleep in total. When he was awake he spent most of his time reading, and the rest of the time walking up and down the isles of the train, stretching his legs, and having some of his snacks. He was grateful to finally get off the train, inwardly cursing himself for choosing a university so far from home. He struggled as he hauled his stuff off the train and onto the platform. It was nearing dinnertime, and Lukas' stomach let out a wail, pleading for food. He pulled an apple out of his backpack and sunk his teeth into it, holding it in his mouth as he readjusted himself and started to walk towards a map. It was all written in Danish, but he managed to understand the gist of it. He looked it over briefly; memorizing the path he would need to take to get to the university. When he was confident enough that he wouldn't get lost, he turned and made his way to the exit, tossing his apple core in the trash as he walked.

* * *

Lukas hated to admit it, but the university was beautiful. There was a ton of green space, quaint tables outside for studying, and even a fountain in the center of the courtyard. The buildings were clean; walls of clean metal and glass windows made it look very modern and stylish. A colored map greeted him when he made it on campus, labeled with the different buildings and residences. He scanned the map until he found what he was looking for. He grumbled as he continued his walk, occasionally tripping over his untied shoelaces.

When Lukas finally made it to the main office of the residence building, he was a mess. His shoulders ached from dragging all his belongings, and his face was covered in sweat. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, and he impatiently pushed them out of the way.

"Hello," he panted, approaching the front desk. "I'm Lukas Bondevik, I'm here to check in to my dorm."

The woman behind the counter smiled at him, a weary look in her eyes as she studied his disheveled state. "Of course," she says, a little too sweetly. "I'll just look through the system for you. Can I see some ID?"

Lukas fished through his bag, bringing out his wallet. He handed over his ID, which the woman studied quickly before handing it back to the Norwegian. He shoved everything back in his bag as the secretary began printing out some forms. She laid them on the counter in front of Lukas.

"These are just some agreements for living in residence," she explained. "It has some basic rules, maintenance tips, and numbers you can call if you need help." She flipped through the stack of papers until she reached the last one. "This is your timetable. You'll be starting on Monday." She ducked under the desk and pulled open a filing cabinet. She fingered through the tabs until she found the folder she was looking for. She took it out and opened it, revealing two keys, one of which she handed to Lukas.

"This is your room key. You're in building C, room 303. You have a pre-assigned roommate that will get the second key when he arrives." Lukas tried hard not to scowl at her words. A _pre-assigned _roommate?

"And these—" the woman said, handing two unmarked plastic cards to Lukas. "These are cards for the laundry and for the main cafeteria. You need to swipe the card to use the washing machines and the dryers, The food card is used to enter the main cafeteria; the card covers three meals a day."

"Sure," Lukas replied, taking everything off the counter and carelessly dumping it into his backpack. The secretary's smile faltered a bit, but she quickly recovered.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

"There isn't anything. Thank you."

Lukas juggled his bags and pushed out of the office. Luckily, building C was visible from where Lukas was standing. He let out a sigh of relief before trudging across the courtyard and into his new home.

* * *

Lukas paused outside his dorm room, trying to collect himself before pushing inside. He grit his teeth and put the key in the lock, grateful that it turned without a hitch. Upon entering the room, the first thing Lukas noticed was how simply designed it was. It almost looked like a stereotypical hotel room; two beds against one wall, each with a night table on one side, and a dresser on the other. On the wall opposite the beds, there were two desks, complete with wobbly office chairs. And then, on the wall opposite the door, was a large window. Lukas claimed the bed closest to the window, tossing his backpack on the bare mattress and letting his heavy suitcases drop to the floor. He laid back on the mattress, too tired to care about what potential germs and bugs could've been crawling on the surface. He was still for a few minutes, the only sound being the rattling of the A/C that was sitting under the window. Eventually, it became too much for Lukas to handle and he shut it off with an aggravated jab to the switch. He cast a glance to his bulging suitcases, and with a groan, decided it was time to settle in.


	2. First Meeting

Lukas was fitting the last of his sheets on the bed when he heard the telltale sign of a key fitting into the lock on the door. His eyes shot up and focused on the door handle, watching it jiggle lightly.

"_Oh no_," he breathed, tearing his eyes away from the door and forcing himself to focus on his suitcase. He took out another small pile of folded shirts and tucked them into his dresser when the door burst open.

"Whoa!" the visitor yelped in shock upon seeing someone in the room. Lukas whirled around in bewilderment at the sudden obnoxious noise. Standing in the doorway was the Norwegian's new roommate; a tall and devilishly handsome guy that simultaneously made Lukas' heart skip a beat and his stomach drop with displeasure.

He was tall, blond, and muscular. His hair was styled into perfectly soft spikes that entwined together like a golden wave. He had prominent brows to match his chiseled jawline. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and his smile was almost blinding. He looked like the kind of perfect high school boyfriend you see in pre-teen movies. The star of the football team, if you will.

"Hey, I'm Mathias!" the intruder called out, breaking Lukas out of his stupor. Mathias pushed into the room, hauling his collection of bags and suitcases. He kicked the door shut and swung his first bag onto the unclaimed bed. "I guess this one's mine, eh? Unless you wanna share!"

"No thanks," Lukas said dryly, narrowing his eyes at his new roommate.

"Aw, it was only a joke," he whined lightly, unzipping his first bag. "I heard the pizza parlor in building E is awesome. I'm headed there now." He pulled a worn, black leather wallet out of his bag. "Wanna join?"

"No thanks," Lukas repeated.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll see you later then." Without another word, the new roommate left the dorm, leaving Lukas to gladly be on his own. He straightened out his bed, tossing his pillow against the headboard. He double-checked his dresser, making sure everything was organized and accounted for. He deemed it acceptable, so he pushed his empty suitcases under the bed and took his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed the number from memory, and only needed to wait two rings before his call was answered.

"Halló?"

"Hei, Emil."

"Lukas!" the relief came pouring out of Emil's mouth, only to be quickly replaced by his usual demeanor. "Took you long enough to call."

"I had to unpack," Lukas explained, sitting down on his crisp bed sheets. "It feels weird here."

"How so?"

"It feels like a hotel," Lukas tucked the phone in between his shoulder and his ear, freeing his hands to fiddle with his pillow. "I can't imagine staying here for eight months, even though I have everything I own here with me."

"You'll get used to it," Emil offered lazily. "I just wish I was there."

"Only two more years of high school, Emil. Then you can come to university with me."

Emil chuckled lightly. "Never thought I'd see the day where we actually want to be with each other."

"Honestly," Lukas said, looking through the opaque curtains and into the darkening sky. "Neither did I."

* * *

It was 11pm when there was a knock on the door. Lukas, who was sitting at his desk on his laptop, pulled a headphone from his ear and listened, wondering if his hearing deceived him. Apparently it didn't, because there was another knock, stronger this time. Lukas pushed away from his desk and cautiously opened the door. Mathias stood on the other side, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I forgot my key," he explained.

Lukas only hummed in reply before opening the door wider, allowing Mathias to step inside. He shut the door behind them and went back to his desk.

"I never got your name," Mathias said, making light conversation.

"Lukas."

"Last name?"

The Norwegian grimaced at his roommate's insistence. "Bondevik."

"Where are you from?" Mathias asked, flopping down on his bed. Lukas turned his chair around, the joint of the chair squeaking nauseatingly.

"Why do you care?"

Mathias sat up, looking at Lukas with a gently curious look. "We're roommates, I wanna get to know you."

Lukas sniffed, turning back to his laptop. _Skreeeek_. Lukas scowled at the chair. "I'm from Oslo."

"No way!" Mathias cried. "I'm from a small town Jutland. Still part of Denmark, but it was a three hour train ride, plus a bit of taxying. So I guess we're neighbors!"

Lukas kept his mouth shut and only hummed in reply, hoping that Mathias would get the hint that he wasn't in the mood to talk. He must've been dropped a few times as a baby, because he kept on talking.

"So you speak Norwegian then?"

"Obviously."

"I speak Danish! The languages are pretty similar, so you can understand me, right?" Mathias proceeded to slur in Danish, a sloppy mix of vowels and sounds that made Lukas sigh impatiently.

"Did you catch that?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Lukas could only imagine him punching the air in excitement.

"You know," Mathias continued, adjusting himself to sit cross-legged on his mattress. "You're kinda quiet."

"I'm aware."

The Dane huffed, flopping back down onto the mattress. He ran his hand down the scratchy material, cringing.

"I should've unpacked before leaving."

"Hmm," Lukas hummed again, trying to focus on his typing. He wasn't doing anything of importance, but he wanted to shake this persistent Dane off his back.

"Alright, I'm gonna head off to sleep then."

"You do that."

Mathias smiled and shook his head lightly, hopping off the bed to take off his clothes. He tossed them on top of his dresser, promising himself that he'd unpack first thing in the morning. Lukas shut down his laptop after a few minutes, and stood up from his desk. When he turned and saw Mathias, he inhaled sharply.

"Where are your pajamas?" A faint rose blush began to rise in Lukas' cheeks. "And your bedsheets?"

Mathias was sprawled out on top of his mattress, fiddling with his smartphone, wearing only his boxers and a pair of mismatched socks. He looked up at Lukas, who was starting fixatedly on his face.

"In my bag somewhere," he said, turning back to his phone with a smirk on his face. "Doesn't matter though, I usually just sleep naked."

Lukas chose not to answer, and instead marched over to his dresser, trying to hide his red face. He pulled his pajamas out of the top drawer, and glanced again at Mathias. He seemed to be intrigued enough in his phone, so Lukas began to strip, facing the window. He stumbled while trying to pull his pajamas on as quickly as he could, almost able to feel his roommate's gaze burning into his skin. When he was finally properly settled for bed, he scrambled under the sheets, keeping his back to Mathias.

"I don't bite," Mathias said lightly, grinning over at his roommate. "At least, not _that_ hard."

Lukas rolled over and glared at the Danish man. He was lying quite suggestively, whether he knew it or not. One hand under his head, one leg propped up, his body fully extended for Lukas' greedy eyes to rake over. He resisted, keeping his dull gaze fixated on Mathias' sparkling blue eyes. "Will you please just go to sleep?" He snapped, turning away once more.

"Sure, sure," Mathias muttered, going to reach for a blanket, but realizing he hadn't unpacked it yet. He made a face, too lazy to search his bags for his blankets and pillows; he rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep within a few minutes.


	3. Before Class

**A/N: I really don't know anything about dorm rooms/residences at university, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic. Chapters will come slow, as I am attending school right** **now.**

Lukas woke early the next morning, squinting in the light that pierced through the sheer curtains. He groaned, turning over and reaching for his phone to check the time.

"Really?" he hissed at the display, which showed him an upsetting 6:30am. He put the phone back on the bedside table and looked over at his sleeping roommate. He was lying in a starfish position; face down on the bed. He was snoring gently, his face slack and peaceful. Lukas watched him for a few minutes, tracing the lines of his body and connecting the dots of the freckles that littered his back. He sighed heavily before getting to his feet, his joints cracking as he stretched. He figured a shower was in order, so he gathered up a change of clothes and his toiletries bag. He made sure he had his room key before leaving the dorm, padding down the hallway to the 3rd floor communal showers. It was empty when he got there, so he was able to shower in peace.

When the Norwegian returned to the dorm, Mathias was in bed. But not just any bed. He was in _Lukas'_ bed, cuddling the pillow, swaddled in blankets.

"Hey!" Lukas dropped his things and dashed forward, wrenching the covers from Mathias' grip. "Get the hell out of my bed!"

The cool morning air bit Mathias' bare skin, and he moaned in displeasure, holding the pillow more tightly. "Aw, but it's cold!"

"I don't care!" Lukas jabbed a finger to the other bed. "Get out!"

Mathias grumbled, clambering lazily to his feet. He sauntered past Lukas in all his half-naked glory, falling back onto the bare mattress with a loud, forced sigh. Lukas remade his bed and picked up his toiletries bag and his pajamas, putting them away while Mathias was still mumbling into his mattress.

"Since we'll be living together you should try to be a bit nicer."

Lukas' mouth pressed into a firm line, and he took a few moments to calm himself before replying.

"That starts with boundaries. This side of the room – " he waved an arm to his bed and desk. "—Is mine. Don't come over here."

"What if I wanna look out the window?"

"You can see fine from there."

Mathias faced Lukas, pouting. "Alright."

_Good_, Lukas thought, reaching for his computer chair before he could second-guess his words. His laptop turned on and he opened up his music folder, settling into his headphones to listen some calming tunes. He checked his email and opened up a Norwegian news website. The peace didn't last long, as Mathias had begun to scream his name from the other side of the room.

"Lukas! _Luke!_"

The chair screeched almost as loudly as Lukas as he spun around. "What the _hell _do you want?"

Mathias grinned. "I was trying to ask what you're studying."

Slightly taken aback, Lukas took out his headphones. "I'm in the Environmental Studies program. You?"

"Political Science."

"Really?" the Norwegian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I've always loved politics," Mathias ran a hand through his flyaway hair. "And it would be pretty cool to rule a country or something. Be a boss."

"I'm not surprised."

"What electives did you take?"

Lukas reached for his backpack, pulling out a crumpled timetable. He scanned the course list, mouthing the name of each class name to himself before he found what he was looking for.

"I took Philosophy."

"No way!" Mathias bolted upright. "Me too! That probably means we're in the same class! Wednesday at 6:30, right?"

"Oh, great…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Mathias' constant smile seemed to grow bigger. "What other times do you have class?"

Instead of replying, Lukas just handed Mathias his timetable. The Dane took it with a flourish and quickly ran his eyes over the schedule.

"We're in class at almost all different times," he replied sullenly, handing the paper back. "We both have Tuesday mornings off though, and all day Thursday."

"That's nice."

"Yeah!" he replied eagerly, unaware of Lukas' sarcasm. "We'll have to great breakfast together on Tuesdays or something."

"I guess we could."

"Well…" Mathias rubbed the back of his neck. "Seeing as this is the last day before class starts, would you wanna go out and do something?"

"Like what?"

The Dane shrugged. "I don't know… check out the campus, go for coffee..."

The faintest of smiles tugged at Lukas' lips. "Only if you shower first." Mathias immediately lunged for his suitcase, pulling out a towel and some soap before taking off running down the hallway.

* * *

When Mathias was clean, his bed made, and his suitcases unpacked, Lukas allowed the Dane to accompany him for a walk around the campus. It was particularly busy, now that classes would be starting the next morning. The sky was a clear, beautiful blue, though the air was a bit cold. They walked side-by-side, following the paved walkways that snaked around buildings and through the green fields that surrounded the campus. Some students were lugging suitcases towards residences, while the ones who had already settled in were walking around with a map, learning where their classes were. Most of the people on campus that day were just enjoying the last of their unrestricted freedom; drinking coffees and reading, or practicing tricks on skateboards or having lunch in the outdoor picnic area.

"Wanna get that coffee now?" Mathias asked after their third lap around the campus. Without waiting for an answer, he gestured towards one of the buildings. "That's the Anderson building. It has the best coffee shop."

"Sure," Lukas replied, following Mathias' lead. "How do you know all this?"

Mathias laughed, seeming a little bit embarrassed. "I did a lot of research and asked around before I got here. It's best to know this kinda stuff beforehand, y'know?"

"That's… surprisingly responsible of you."

Mathias' smile was brighter than the sun.

* * *

They got their coffee, and it was _almost_ as good as Lukas' own homemade brew. He sipped his espresso contently, sitting across from Mathias and his hot chocolate at a little table in the café. It was warm and cozy, and Lukas felt very at ease.

Mathias took another gulp of his cocoa before setting it down and leaning towards Lukas.

"So tell me about yourself."

Lukas lowered his cup, cradling it with his hands. "What's there to tell?"

"Only you would know that." Mathias winked playfully, and Lukas felt his stomach do a somersault.

"Ummm," he began, looking into his cup. "I have a brother, named Emil. He's in grade eleven. He lives at home with our mother."

Mathias nodded, waiting for Lukas to continue.

"I like to read. I also love music, almost all genres. I drink a lot of coffee as well."

The Dane was unusually interested in hearing Lukas talk. "What about your favourite color? Favourite movie? What about food?"

"Blue, _Kitchen Stories_, and open sandwiches."

"Oh my god," Mathias swears, leaning back in his chair to get a better look at his roommate. "You mean like smørrebrød?"

Lukas smiles. "Yeah."

"We are totally gonna have an open sandwich lunch date."

It took almost all of the Norwegian's self control to not show too much excitement at that proposal.

* * *

They ordered a few more drinks and some muffins before heading out on another walk. It was Mathias' turn to talk.

"I have an older brother, his name is Berwald. He's pretty old though, he graduated from this university two years ago. Married, has a kid, full time job, the whole shebang. So now that I'm at school, my parents are alone at home. Who knows what they'll do with all their spare time."

Lukas wasn't sure if Mathias made a double entendre, so he just nodded while the Dane rambled on.

"I mostly like rock music. I went to a lot of concerts while I was in high school. My favourite color is red. I love _The Green Butchers_; it's probably my favourite film."

This carried on for a about another hour, each roommate questioning the other to get a better idea of who they'll be living with for the next eight months. Lukas certainly could've done a lot worse for a roommate, so he was glad he at least got someone that was nice and… well, pretty damn attractive.

The Nordic pair settled on an early dinner, so they could get back to their dorm and get enough sleep for the day ahead. The cafeteria was huge, offering several different options for meals. Lukas had stir-fry, and Mathias had pizza. They ate in silence, and began walking back to their dorm without speaking a word. Both men thrived in the silence, using the lack of conversation to spend time in their own thoughts, turning over the events of the day and the first days of class to come. When they got back to their dorm, Mathias went straight to his laptop. Lukas changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, sending a few texts to his little brother and setting an alarm before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The awful drone of the alarm startled Lukas awake. He fumbled through his bed sheets, struggling to reach his phone on the bedside table. He turned off the alarm as fast as he could, slumping into his warm pillows. He set the alarm early enough to give him 2 hours to get to class. He was wondering whether it was too early to get up.

He shrugged his blankets off, sitting up to stretch. He noticed Mathias' bed was empty, and felt a brief flash of panic. He stood up and noticed a note sitting on top of Lukas' laptop. He approached it wearily, joints cracking with every step he took. He picked it up, realizing it was a receipt for the coffee yesterday, though there was writing on the blank side. He peered down at the untidy scrawl that read:

_I checked our schedules. We both have a break between 2 and 5. Text me and we'll hang out! –Mat_

Lukas smiles, thankful that he is alone in his dorm room. His cheeks are flushed deep red as he reaches for his phone to add Mathias as a contact. He saves the number, but doesn't send a text. Instead, he readies himself for his first day of class.


	4. Morning Lecture

**A/N: Hey all! So when I started the story I didn't have a concrete plan for where the university was, but now I've decided that it's in Copenhagen. The previous chapters have been tweaked to go along with this decision. **

Lukas was dreading his first class. It was Organismal Biology, one of his least favourite topics. He was going to be stuck there for the next three hours, from 10 until 1. When he showed up to the lecture hall, there wasn't much space left. Granted, he had shown up no less than 5 minutes before the lecture began. He awkwardly stepped around students, making his way to the middle of the hall, where there were a few empty seats left. He took one that had two empty spaces on either side, and hoped it would stay that way for the duration of the lecture. Unfortunately it didn't, because moments later a girl with short, blonde hair sat herself on Lukas' left. Neither of them said a word to each other, and Lukas breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need to be pestered by someone on his first day of class.

When the lecture began, Lukas already wished it were over. Cramped in his little chair in the massive lecture hall, he twirled his pen idly, staring at the lesson before him. He already knew everything his old professor was talking about. Taking notes didn't seem fit to him, as all the notes are posted online. However, panicked first year students around him were desperately typing on their laptops, trying to keep up with the professor. Lukas could almost see the waves of heat that radiated from the machines as they were bombarded with a flurry of text that made little to no sense. The girl beside Lukas had her laptop open, but only took a few point form notes. She spent most of her time fiddling with her phone, texting every few minutes and browsing social media sites. A thought suddenly struck Lukas, and he pulled out his own phone, tapping a few times until he reached the contact he was searching for.

_Mathias._

He grit his teeth, and typed out a message. He tried to keep the tone of the message as innocent as possible, though knowing Mathias, he would take it the wrong way no matter what.

_[9:59] Hey. It's Lukas._

Sure enough, when he received the reply a few minutes later, he wished he hadn't even bothered texting the Dane at all.

_[10:02] Missed me that much, huh? What's goin on, sweetcheeks?_

Lukas shoved his phone back in his pocket, picking up his pen again to resume twirling. A few times he would open up his notebook, writing down a few points the prof mentioned would be on a midterm exam. Other than that, his position rarely changed, even though his phone was constantly buzzing against his thigh.

* * *

About 90 minutes in to the lecture, they were granted a ten-minute break to stretch or grab some food. The blonde girl sought this opportunity to introduce himself to Lukas.

"Hey!" she said, breaking the Norwegian out of his stupor. She stuck out a small hand, waiting for Lukas to take it. He did, and was met with a surprisingly strong grip despite her soft demeanor. "I'm Belle."

"Lukas."

"Nice to meet you!" she released his hand, but remained fixated on his face. "Where are you from? You have an accent."

"Everyone has an accent," he replied curtly. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how stuck up he sounded. He sighed, turning to meet her green eyes. "Sorry. I'm Norwegian."

"Wow," she sighs, tilting her head. A few strands of blonde hair fall past the ribbon that held her hair back. "You're a bit far from home, huh? I'm from Belgium."

Lukas raises an eyebrow. "That's even further."

Belle laughs, leaning back into her seat. "True," she admits. "So why'd you pick this university?"

"A change of scenery," Lukas replied, shrugging his slim shoulders. "I'm not much of a traveller, and this was an excuse to get out of Norway for a bit."

"I see." Belle looks around quickly, as if the room would give her some sort of ideas to continue on the conversation. Apparently she couldn't find anything, because she turned away from Lukas and took out her phone once more.

The Norwegian did the same, pulling out his cell to see a total of 8 unread messages from Mathias. He cursed under his breath as he opened his inbox, scrolling through the texts.

_[10:18] How's your class going? Mine's done at 11. SO BORED!_

_[10:32] Whoever invented 8am lectures should be burning in the deepest level of hell._

_[10:44] Is it possible to play hangman over text?_

_[10:57] I'm totally going for a beer before my next class starts._

_[11:01] Sweet freedom!_

_[11:12] Just ran to the on-campus pub. I'm the first customer here!_

_[11:24] First beer down. Think I can handle another one?_

_[11:31] Too late._

Belle was peering over Lukas' shoulder, reading over some of the messages.

"They're pretty chatty!" she compliments, making Lukas tilt his screen away in surprise. The irony of her statement makes him crack a small smile, and he nods in agreement.

"Very. I regret giving him my number."

"Who is he?"

"Roommate."

"Ah, well," she shrugs, leaning away from Lukas and his phone. "At least he likes you."

Lukas doesn't have time to reply to her, as his fingers are already flitting across his screen, chastising Mathias for his constant nagging.

_[11:38] You don't need to give me a complete run-down of your day, you know._

Mathias texts him back almost immediately.

_[11:39] Sorry, I just like talking to you. I'll keep quiet until 2. But you have to promise me we'll hang out then!_

The weight of Lukas' text is embarrassingly heavy on his heart. A gently blush has crept its way to his cheeks as he presses send.

_[11:43] I promise._

He doesn't have any more time to think about texting Mathias, as the prof has resumed his lecture. Stragglers try to quietly hurry back to their seats, carrying coffees and sandwiches, tripping over backpacks and feet. Lukas surprises himself when he quietly laughs at them. The Dane may be idiotic and almost unbearable, but he certainly does brighten one's mood. When he isn't being a pain in the ass, that is.

* * *

His lecture ends a few minutes early, and Lukas is glad he has at least an hour to himself before he has to meet Mathias. He says goodbye to Belle as she rushes off to meet a man with dirty blonde hair a cigarette behind his ear, waiting by the building doors. Not wanting to waste precious time, he rushes to buy coffee in Anderson building and then makes his way back to his dorm. When he unlocks the door and steps inside, it is clear that Mathias had been there not long ago. A textbook that was not present earlier was now sitting on the Dane's desk, next to the wrappers of a chocolate bar. His bed, which had been a disaster that morning, was properly made. The air even _smelled_ like Mathias: a clean, almost wheaty scent mingled with fresh deodorant. Lukas tossed his bag on the floor and gently fell back on his bed, cradling his coffee. He was feeling tired, not that his lecture was taxing, but he was not used to waking up early. He preferred to stay in bed until noon, not rising until the cravings for caffeine and the need to use the restroom finally drag him from the comfort of his duvet. Even then, he wasn't very active during the day anyway, save for the odd walk to the supermarket or doing outdoor chores when Emil was unable to. Lukas finishes the last of his coffee and tosses the empty cup into the small trashcan beside his bed. He then sighs, turning over on to his stomach and pulling his phone from his pocket. There are no messages from Mathias, as the Dane had promised, and Lukas almost feels a little disappointed. _Almost_.

He knows he has a paper that he has to write for next week, but he doesn't have the drive to start it now. For the next hour, he relaxes on his bed, enjoying the silence that would soon be broken when Mathias gets out of his next class.

* * *

At exactly 2pm, Lukas' phone rings shrilly. The Norwegian answers it immediately, smirking when he realizes how well the ringtone accompanies the man on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Luke! I just got out of class, are we meeting at the dorm?"

Lukas stands, holding his phone in his right hand. "No, I'd rather get some lunch."

"Sure." Mathias' forever easy-going attitude makes Lukas smile. "I'm in the mood for pho."

"Pho?" Lukas repeats, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Yeah! Vietnamese food. I'd never heard of it either, but it's supposed to be good."

"Sounds great."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the fountain. The restaurant is off campus."

"See you." The Norwegian ends the call without waiting for an answer. He grabs his bag and his room key and leaves the dorm, feeling almost excited to see Mathias again.

_Almost._

**A/N: Belle is Belgium, and the guy with the cigarette is her big brother Ned (Netherlands)! If there are any particular characters/pairings you want to see, or any ideas you have for the story, please let me know. I'd love to please all you wonderful Hetalia fans out there. **


End file.
